A Little Taste Of Heaven
by maplelattes13
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a young woman who is beautiful, intelligent and carefree with a promising career, great friends and a witty sense of humor. She got everything she always wanted, but what will happen when she got diagnosed with something? Will she remain her happy-self or change completely? The ending will remain a mystery. Read to find out. Previously 'A Little Piece Of Heaven'.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, it's Catherine. So, I was watching some DVD and all of them are boring. So, I checked my mom's DVD collection and I saw this movie called, "A Little Bit Of Heaven" It was so inspiring that it gave me an inspiration. If you guys haven't watched it, you guys should. I highly recommend it. So, I don't own ****_Shugo Chara_**** and ****_A Little Bit Of Heaven_****. Just to be clear, I didn't copy the whole plot of the movie. I only take a few things and create this story. Happy reading! **

* * *

**Prologue**

A young woman in her twenties, clad in a white shirt and black pencil skirt, was riding her bicycle on her way to work. Her hair was hidden inside her helment and her honey eyes was focused on the road ahead. She finally arrived at a tall building and parked her bicycle. She takes off her helment, letting soft and silky candy-pink hair cascading down. She went inside the building and greets everyone she meets. She went inside the elevator and as the elevator's door closes, everyone was greeting her in a friendly manor. They love her, who doesn't love her? She's beautiful, intelligent, and have a witty sense of humor. To top it off, she got a promising career and great friends who supports her.

As the elevator door opens, she went out and walked towards her office. She went inside her office, drops her bag on the desk and then take a seat. Being a business woman is something she's proud off. She works hard and it's almost like she's married to her job. She takes calls, writes reports, organize an important meetings through out the day. Later at 05:30 p.m., it's her time to go home. She packed her bags and leave her office. She went inside the elevator, and stopped at the lobby. She bid farewell to the people she meets and then hopped into her bicycle and go. She didn't bother to put on a helment. She needed to be at her house and prepares for her dinner with her friends. She only prepares for the drinks since her friends insisted it. She don't know the reason why, but it's because she cooks horrible dishes. They fear that she might accidentally poison them, mistaking an tiner as a water.

She arrived at her building and she parked her bicycle, not forgetting to chain it. She went inside and went into the elevator. The elevator went up to the ninth floor and she walked out as soon as she stops. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the loft '119'. She unlocked the door and went inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it, then run upstairs to take a bath. She takes off her clothes, step inside the shower and take a nice warm bath. She let the water soaked her body and hair, along with the stress and tiredness. After shampooing her hair and washing her body with soap, she soaked herself with water and then wrapped herself up in a towel. She went to her room to prepare for her dinner.

After managing her hair, putting on her outfits and wearing a minimal make up, she went downstairs to go to the kitchen. Dressed in a black dress with a pair of maroon heels, she grabbed a few bottles of champagne along with the glass. As she put the glass on the counter, she heard the doorbell ring. She approached the door and opened it. Her friends are there and she greeted them as they walked in. She closes the door and they all settle down on the table.

"Champagne, Amu? Classy," the brown-haired soccer player, Kukai, commented.

"High-class living," Amu joked.

Amu took a glance at someone who is sitting next to her. His midnight blue hair, his intoxicating eyes. She denied it for many times that she loved him, but it only made her love grew fonder. Ikuto looked at Amu and said, "You look great tonight, strawberry."

"Thank you, neko-chan," Amu answered teasingly.

"Hey, let Amu do the toast. She's good at giving a speech," Tadase suggested and they agreed.

Amu stands up and said, "Tonight, we gather here to celebrate Utau's winning. Yesterday, she won the award she always wanted. I just want to say that Utau is a great and wonderful friend."

Amu looked at Utau as she continues, "Utau, congratulation. You're living a dream that few can achieve. I can never be more proud at you. You are hard-working and ambitious and I admire that a lot. You're caring to your family and friends. It's a good thing you got over your brother complex."

Everyone laughed at Amu's joke and she said, "I love you to death, Utau. I think this year has been great for all of us. So, cheers to a great year and Utau."

Everyone said, "Cheers," as they drink their champagne and they began to eat their foods. They enjoy this moment and they love every minute of it.

* * *

**Done! This is short but it's the prologue. And I would like to say that my first story, "All Too Well" recieved a tiny amount of reviews and so, I might take it down, because I want to write something meaningful. Something great and that I love. And I'm proud of that story, but it's not what I love. So, I hope you all understand and I hope this story will make it up to you... Thank you so so so much...**


	2. Just Under The Weather

**Hey! It's Catherine from ****_maplelattes13 _****and we're off to a new chapter of A Little Taste Of Heaven! This is so exciting, I never been more inspired than this. I hope this chapter was great and I hope you all like it. Thank you so much. Happy reading!**

**P.S : This chapter takes place a week after the prologue. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One : Just Under The Weather **

A loud series of cough echoed through the empty loft. Amu has been vomiting and she has been sticking to a healthy eating plan but she still isn't feeling well. Utau, Rima and Yaya insisted she needed to go to a doctor but Amu, being stubborn as a rock, believed that she was just under the weather. Amu wiped her mouth with a tissue as she went downstairs. She was about to went to the living room when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Don't they ever heard of a doorbell?" Amu asked irritably as she opened the door and saw Ikuto with a bag of groceries and a box of tissue.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Amu replied as he walked in and she closes the door.

"I heard you're sick and so, I ran to a nearby grocery store and bought some groceries and come here," Ikuto said as he dropped the bag of groceries on the counter.

"You're going to cook something for me?" she asked and he looked at her.

"What do you think, Amu?" he asked back and she muttered, "Damn it."

Amu take a seat on the chair and rested her arms on the counter. Ikuto looked at her and smiled softly as he asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Amu lied. She felt numb. She was almost convinced that she had something more than a regular flu but she just try to ignore it.

"That's a lie," he said, "You're not so good at lying as you think."

"What?" Amu asked, "I'm the master of lying!"

Ikuto chuckled at Amu's joke. He knew she's not fine and she tells jokes to ignore it. As she watched him chopping the vegetables, she was amazed. Over the years, she never known that Ikuto could cook. After she watched the whole process of cooking, he was finally finished. She recieved a hot bowl of chicken soup. She looked at the soup and took a spoon. She eats the soup and Ikuto was looking at her, watching her every move. He lied if he said he isn't freaking out when Amu was sick. After all, she was all that he ever think about. Finally, after a long amount of time, Amu finished eating.

"Done," she said as she pushed the bowl away.

"That was long," Ikuto commented.

"What do you expect? I'm sick like an old frog here," Amu answered.

Ikuto chuckled as he wash the dishes. Amu looked at him as she hop off the chair and approached him. Ikuto looked at her and noticed something, "There's a circle under your eyes."

"What?" Amu asked.

"There are visible circles under your eyes," Ikuto repeated, "You haven't sleep much?"

"I sleep a lot! I'm like a bear that hibernates and I still feel tired," Amu replied.

"I think you need to visit the doctor," Ikuto said.

"This again!" she sighed, "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not," he answered, "You're not fine."

"I'm okay, really," Amu insisted, "Please. Trust me on this."

"You tell jokes a lot and you lied about things frequently," Ikuto pointed out, "I know you that much. You know that this is more than a flu."

"I'm feeling under the weather. I'm fine," Amu answered, "Please.. Let's just drop this topic."

Ikuto thought for a second and he said, "Okay. But promise me you'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Fine," Amu agreed, "I will."

"Good," Ikuto said as he puts the dishes on the cabinet, "Okay, my time to go."

Ikuto was about to approached the door when Amu said, "Stay with me."

Ikuto turned around and asked, "What?"

"Stay with me," Amu repeated, "Please..."

"Okay," Ikuto agreed.

Amu take a seat on the sofa and Ikuto followed her. Amu turn on the television and the two watched a horror movie. Through out the movie, Amu went to the bathroom more than five times. Ikuto know something was up and he asked, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Why yes, of course," Amu replied sarcastically, "Having sex with a random stranger at a bar and poof! I'm pregnant. How exciting is that?!"

Ikuto chuckled and Amu asked, "What's up with you and chuckling?"

"What's up with you and jokes?" Ikuto shot back.

"What's up with you and Rani?" Amu shot back.

"What's up with you and Tadase?" Ikuto shot again.

"Nothing is going on between me and Tadase," Amu replied, "What about you and Rina?"

"Nothing is going on between me and Rina," Ikuto replied, "We're both single. How shocking is that?"

"I know," Amu agreed, "Let's end this argument and have sex in the bedroom."

"I don't see any harm of that," Ikuto said and the two burst out laughing.

"This is insane!" Amu commented.

"It is," Ikuto agreed, "But what I said is true though, there's nothing going on between me and Rina."

"What I said is true too," Amu confessed, "Nothing is going on between me and Tadase."

"That's great," Ikuto said, "Do you have someone in mind?"

_"Yes, you,"_ Amu thought. Amu laughed and said, "No... I'm afraid of commitment. What about you?"

"Nope, no one in mind," Ikuto lied, "Too busy for a relationship."

"Aren't we both pathetic?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, we are," Ikuto agreed.

They both looked at the television and there was a scare jump and Amu screamed. Ikuto laughed as he pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ikuto said, "Amu, please visit the doctor tomorrow."

"I will," Amu answered, "I promise."

"Hey, the movie has a happy ending," Ikuto commented.

Amu didn't answer, she already fallen asleep on his shoulder, his smile turned into a frown as he said, "You should've known that I'm worried about you. I love you. Always have and always will."

After hours pass by, Ikuto was still on Amu's side, staying there. He didn't want to wake her up and had her wondering around the apartment like the dead. So, there he stayed until the morning rises.

* * *

**Okay! This story is a blast. Reviews haven't progressed so far, this is sad. I won't let this get to me. Even though someone only read it, that doesn't mean I will stop writing. Like I said, I won't force you to write a review. Anyone who read this, thank you SO much. That means the world to me. **

**-lovelovelove- Catherine Taylor**

**P.S : Sorry for the changing greetings. I'm gonna stop now because it's annoying. So, yeah. And also, sorry for the mistakes and bad grammar and out of characters. **


	3. Visit To The Doctor

**Hey, y'all! It's Catherine from ****_maplelattes13_****. Uh, well, I got an idea in the middle of the night and I decided to write about it. So, I think that it's not too rushed and it's in the exact same line as I wanted. Okay, hope you liked this new chapter. And I'm so sorry, I changed my mind about my story, "All Too Well." People actually reviewed it and I get more ideas, so the story goes on! Thank you so much. This means a world to me. **

* * *

**Chapter Two : The Visit To The Doctor**

On a usual early morning, Ikuto heard loud coughing sounds from upstairs. He opens his eyes and see that the pinkette is not by his side. He rushed upstairs and see her crouching over the toilet, holding her hair up. Ikuto knelt near her to see how she's doing.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm fine," Amu replied, "Get me the tissue please."

Ikuto grabbed the box of tissue and gave it to her. She wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue and stands up. Ikuto looked at her and suggested, "You should go to the doctor now."

"I already make a reservation and I can visit the doctor at twelve o'clock," Amu answered, "You should go to work."

"I don't want to," Ikuto said.

"Please," Amu pleaded, "I'll tell you what's wrong with me as soon as possible."

"How can I trust you when you have just lie to me straight to my face?" questioned Ikuto and Amu raised her eye brow.

"When did I lie to you?" Amu asked.

"A few minutes ago," Ikuto replied.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm just bit under the weather," Amu insisted, "Please. Trust me on this. I already did what you want and I'm going to the doctor this morning. Trust me again, please."

Ikuto thought for a second and then gave in, "Okay. I trust you."

Amu approached him and gave him a quick hug. Amu said, "Thank you."

As Amu let go of him, he felt a bit dissapointed. He quickly dismissed it and they went downstairs. He looked at Amu and she just looked more worse everyday. Her usually shiny and silky hair became dull and lifeless. Her usual sparkling golden eyes became less sparkling than usual. Her usual healthy and smooth skin became dry and pale. Something was up and he knows it.

"You haven't taken bath in days, you know that?" Ikuto pointed out.

"Do I smell bad?" Amu asked.

"Strangely no," Ikuto replied, "You still smell like strawberries."

"Thank you," Amu answered.

"Maybe because you are a strawberry. And you have been wearing this crazy animal-print pajamas all the time," Ikuto said and Amu punched his arm lightly.

"Shut it," Amu hissed.

As they arrive at the door, Amu opened it and he looked at her and say, "Tell me what's wrong with you as soon as possible."

"I already know that," Amu answered, "Why are you even worrying about this? I'm the one who is sick."

"Because I care about you," Ikuto replied.

"Hahaha, right. Out of all the women in the world, you care about me," Amu said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Ikuto insisted.

"Yeah, you seriously need to go to work," Amu answered as she pushed him out of the door and closed it.

Amu sighed as she went upstais to take a nice warm shower. As she stepped inside, she could just feel herself shivering from the cold weather. After she finished shampooing her hair and washing her body, she wrapped herself up in a towel and go straight to her bedroom. She puts on comfortable clothes; a white loose sweater, black jeans and a black sandals. She's not in the mood for heavy things. As she look at the clock, it was 11:58 a.m. and she went downstairs with her black tote bag on her grip. She's too tired to bike so she grabbed her car keys and go. She hopped inside her car and drives away to the nearest hospital. She arrived just in time and she went inside the waiting room.

"Hinamori Amu, doctor Suzuka is ready to see you," the nurse called out and Amu went inside to see the doctor. Doctor Suzuka and Amu are friends. Amu would go to her everytime she's sick.

"Amu, it's nice to see you," Suzuka said.

"It's nice to see you too," Amu answered.

"So, what's the problem?" Suzuka asked as Amu take a seat on the bed.

"I have a change in bowel habits. There's a blood in the stool which is bright red, and I have diarrhea, and I have frequent bloating and fullness and cramps. I lost a few weight and I always feel very tired and I vomit a lot," Amu explained.

Suzuka thought for a second and said, "We need to do some check-ups first."

"Wait, did I have something?" Amu asked.

"Possibly," Suzuka replied, "We just have to find out."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Trust me, I'll update fast. I swear, this is is insane! I'm loving every minute of this. Thank you so so much. For everything. I will always be grateful. You lighten up my day. **

**-lovelovelove- Catherine Taylor**


	4. Bad News

**Hey! It's Catherine from _maplelattes13._ Like I said, I will always update fast but if I don't, then I have my reasons. Good reasons. Anyways, here's to another chapter! **

**Chapter Three : Bad News**

Suzuka removed the colonoscope slowly from Amu's body. Amu gets up slowly and saw the look upon Suzuka's face which worries her more.

"So?" Amu asked, "What is it?"

"Amu, you have a cancer," Suzuka said, "Colorectal cancer to be exact."

"A what now?" Amu asked.

"Colorectal cancer," Suzuka replied, "is a cancer from uncontrolled cell grownth in the colon or rectum."

"So, this is some kind of an ass cancer?" Amu asked.

"If you want to call it that, I guess you can," Suzuka replied, "But that's not the worse part."

"Tell me," Amu said.

"You might be on the last-stage."

"I will die, right?" Amu asked.

"Well, maybe but it's 50/50. You might be on the last-stage or you might be on the third stage," Suzuka explained, "You will need a surgery. We'll do chemo twice a week, okay?"

"Okay, I'm cool with this," Amu said.

"How are you feeling?" Suzuka asked.

"I'm great. It just gives me more reasons to live my life more," Amu replied.

"You are the only one who act like this is nothing," Suzuka chuckled.

"Why should I stress on this kind of thing?" Amu asked, "I'm still alive right now."

Amu walked out of the room and went straight to her car. She looked at her phone which for some reasons ringed a couple of times and saw three messages from Ikuto.

**To : Hinamori Amu**

**From : Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**What's the problem? You're okay, right? **

Amu thought for a second and she decided to tell this to all of her close friends, so she send multiple message to them, inviting them for a meeting tonight.

**_{Time Skip}_**

Everyone is gathering in the dining room and Amu is sitting on the chair while everyone is bombarding her with questions.

"Everyone! For the love of God, please shut up!" Amu yelled and silence filled the room, "Let me explain it with a poem."

"Not again," Kukai groaned.

"Here comes Hinamori Amu's famous poem," Utau joked.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I got an ass cancer and now you know too," Amu said.

"A what now?"

"That's exactly my reaction when Suzuka told me!" Amu laughed.

"Is there even a thing called ass cancer?" Kukai asked.

"Well, no," Amu replied, "I like to call it that way. It's actually called colorectal cancer."

"You're not going to die, right?" Ikuto asked.

"I might die. There's like 50 percent chance that I might be alive, but there's a 50 percent chance that I might be dead," Amu explained.

"I can't believe this is happening," Utau sobbed.

"Please don't cry," Amu pleaded, "At least I'm alive right now. I'm still breathing."

"Why is this happening right now?" Rima cried and Amu sighed as she slumped back to her seat.

The girls are crying, the boys are quiet as a mouse. Nobody is thinking straight at this moment. Since everyone was minding their own business, Amu walked out of the dining room and take a seat on the swing in the living room. Yes, she was one of those whimsical-loving person. She began to space out when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted with his husky voice and he takes a seat next to her.

"Hey," Amu greeted back.

"I know that you're not fine," Ikuto said as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Deep down, I know that you're right," Amu answered, "It was more than just under the weather."

"I'm worried about you," Ikuto said.

"I'm not so surprised," Amu answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Ikuto asked.

"Just admit it," Amu said teasingly, "You still have a crush on me."

"Amu, I'm flattered but I don't have a crush on you," Ikuto denied.

"Really?" Amu asked, "Then why don't you look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for me?"

"I don't want to," Ikuto said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Because that could be true," Ikuto replied.

"Ah, so you do have feelings for me," Amu said.

"No, I don't," Ikuto denied.

"Prove it," Amu challenged, "Tell me that you don't love me."

"I don't... hate you," Ikuto said.

"Ugh! You are stubborn as a rock!" Amu groaned in frustration as she stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

She slams the door behind her and threw herself to bed. As she lay there on the spongy matress, only a couple of moments later, she figured that taking a bath before falling asleep was probably better. By that, she rose and headed straight to bathroom.

The warm cascades of water washes away her soreness. There is nothing better than taking a warm bath after recieving a bad news. After stepping out of bath, she dried herself off and slipped into her undergarments and then her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and returned to bed. She drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs the group was looking around the loft, wondering where on earth did Amu go. Many speculations have been made.

"Maybe she jumped off the building," Kukai guessed.

"You idiot!" Utau punched his arm hardly, "Don't freak me out!"

Ikuto went upstairs and opened the door of her room. The door creeked as he take a peek. He saw that Amu was asleep and he closes the door.

"She's asleep," Ikuto said to the group of young-adults.

"We need to go then," Nagihiko said.

"Anybody please stay with her 24/7," Utau begged.

"I will," Ikuto volunteered, "Well, not 24/7. More like everyday, I'll check on her."

"Good," Rima said, "We should get going, but who will lock the door?"

"Me," Ikuto replied.

"You're in love with Amu, aren't you?" Kukai asked.

"You think?" Ikuto asked back.

Everyone laughed as they leave the loft, leaving Ikuto alone. He locked the door, take a seat on the couch and turn on the television.

* * *

**Okay, one more thing though. Please review and give me tips on how to write better! I would love to hear it from you... Thank you so much. And I'm so sorry if somehow the story here doesn't make any sense. Any flaws here can be mentioned on the review or personal message. **

**-lovelovelove- Catherine Taylor**


End file.
